800,000 (or so) Reasons You Should Never Sign Up For Total Drama
by Dawn Of The Island
Summary: Noah and Izzy's crazy web show YOU pick the reasons. Expect hiliarity.
1. Chapter 1

Noah adjusts his camera, the turns it on

"Hi, I'm Noah," he said in mono tone, waving his hand slightly at the camera.

"And I'm Izzy!" Izzy said, popping up behind Noah making him jump.

"Izzy don't do that!" he scolded her.

"Aww, but not scaring people is no fun," she pouted.

"Anyway this is our web show called 800,000-"he started.

"Or so!" Izzy shouted while Noah glared at her.

"Reasons you should never sign up for Total Drama," Noah finished with a slight smirk on his face.

"Reason 1!" Izzy yelled in Noah's ear.

"Do you always have to yell!?" Noah asked annoyed.

"Yep!" Izzy said, happily.

"Okay, reason 1," Noah started. "Have you ever seen an episode of Total Drama!? If not go on YouTube right now and look up Total Drama Island episode 1 right now," he finished.

"That's all folks!" Izzy yelled before running away.

"So, here it is, what you get when you take a bored author on a Sunday (that's when I wrote this) and she looks up my bio on Total Drama Wiki," Noah said boredly. "I guess I'll see you next time on 800,000 (or so) reasons you should never sign up for Total Drama, now I better go before Izzy finds out where I keep a few cans of Red Bull."

Suddenly, a loud crash is heard. Noah turns around quickly.

"No, Izzy, put down the Red Bull and get off the table!" Noah said, slightly panicked. "Well bye," he said before running off.

Another loud crash is heard and shouts of "You'll never get me ALIVE!" are heard before the screen fades to black.

A/N What do you think? You pick the reasons AND the couples!


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey everyone on the internet who decided to watch this crappy web show of ours," Noah said, incredibly bored.

"I apologize for taking so long, but a lot of weird stuff was going on," Noah explained, glancing off screen.

"Like, Izzy, for example, with her new- found love of internet reviewers," Noah muttered, rolling his eyes.

"For those wondering where Izzy is, she is reading _Homestuck_; even though she promised herself wouldn't, and yaoi fanfiction," Noah said, as he was used to this.

"Zadr FTW!" Izzy shouted.

Izzy suddenly came on screen and looked at the camera. "Oh, is the camera on? Everyone who has never heard of _Invader Zim_, look it up now!" Izzy exclaimed before dashing of screen.

"Izzy, stop promoting other shows on here! Anyway, now I can finally get to the reason," Noah said.

"Reason 2: Courtney whining about Duncan and Gwen all the time," Noah smirked.

"No offense to Courtney fans, but seriously, that girl is starting to get on everyone's nerves. She could talk until your ears bleed and you are begging for mercy about how 'horrible' Duncan and Gwen are and how she will get her revenge!" Noah screeched.

***The following rant is too vulgar for human ears***

"AHHH!" Noah screamed. "Sorry, I kind of entered rant territory there. Oddly enough, I normally do not rant like that."

"Oh, I know why you were ranting like that, Noah," Izzy said, popping up again.

"You know, for an episode without you, you certainly keep appearing a lot," Noah said, rolling his eyes,

"I know, but I have an explanation for your rant," Izzy said. "You see, there is a thing called a plot hole, its right over there," she said, pointing at the plot hole in the corner.

Noah looked shocked. "How did I not notice that!?" Noah asked.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that on the other side of that hole is an anti-social middle schooler who sits at a computer all day and puts words in our mouths," Izzy explained happily.

Noah just stared at her in bewilderment. "How do you know that?!" he asked, incredulous.

"You don't want to know," Izzy said, giggling.

Noah just rolled his eyes. He was about to sign off when there was a knock at the door. He got up and opened the door. Standing there was an incredibly ticked off Courtney!

"JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" Courtney screeched.

"Doing our web show, you know that," Noah said.

"YES, BUT YOU WERE BADMOUTHING ME!" She yelled.

"That wasn't me that was the girl on the other side of the plot hole!" Noah yelled hoping Courtney didn't murder him.

"What? Never mind that, to answer your (nonexistent) question I have ways of knowing," she explained smugly.

"What's up, Noah, I heard a lot of noise and- oh, you," Izzy said, going from cheerful to disgusted just from seeing the prep girl.

"Do you want me to get rid of her?" Izzy whispered.

"OH, I AM SO CALLING MY LAWYERS!" Courtney screamed.

"OKAY, THAT'S IT!" Izzy shouted, cracking her knuckles and attacking Courtney.

Noah just walked off sighing. He sat down, muttering to himself about how he was to use to this. He finally looked up and addressed the camera.

"Well, I guess that's it, see you guys next time," Noah said, shutting off the camera.

A/N: Thanks to RedEyedWarrior for the reason. I started this story again when I so that you favorited it. Thanks for favoriting a crappy story by a crappy author.


End file.
